vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bring It On
Bring It On ' is the sixteenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the eighty-second episode overall. Summary THE NEW NORMAL — Elena’s new outlook has everyone concerned, leading Stefan and Damon to agree that going back to the normal routine of high school would be the best thing for her. Caroline is pleasantly surprised when Elena decides to rejoin the cheerleading squad, but her pleasure turns to shock when Elena’s behavior proves dangerous. Not giving up on their search for the cure, Damon and Rebekah work together until his unwanted advice catches her off-guard. Klaus tries to use Hayley to get the information he’s after and makes an intriguing discovery in the process. Meanwhile, a bored Elena throws a wild party and gets into an ugly fight. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * David Alpay as Atticus Shane/Silas * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Guest Cast * Katie Garfield as Girl Quotes :'Extended Promo: :Stefan: "Her humanity is off. She's numb to everything that makes her who she is." :Damon: "Fine, we'll show her a good time." :Stefan: "You really think that's gonna work?" :Damon: "There's only one way to find out." :[[Caroline|'Caroline']]: "You're feeding on the competition!" :Damon: "Show a little restraint." :Elena: "What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before." Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries - Bring It On Preview|Short Promo Pictures Ian20jan.jpg|Title Reveal: January 19, 2013 by Ian Somerhalder bts~416.jpg|Nina and Paul 4x166.jpg Girl4x16.jpg S020x-314-vam1-10-03.jpg S020x-314-vam1-10-04.jpg بدون عنوان.png|Damon talking to Stefan about Elena (Promo) Stefan 4x16.png|Stefan talking with Damon about Elena Damon 4x16.png|Damon talking with Stefan 54.png|4x16 -.png|Caroline talking with Elena 98.png|Elena 4x16 999.png|Damon 4x16 Elena 416.png|Elena 4x16 8784.png|Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline 4x16 0.png|Stefan, Damon and Elena 416 منط.png|Elena 416 Laying down.jpg|laying down Trivia *This episode will involve cheerleading. *This episode will air on March 14th after a three-week hiatus. *Only five of the main characters appear in this episode; Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Niklaus. **This is the first episode this season to feature five main characters. *We will see what Elena is like without her humanity. *Stefan, Klaus, and Caroline will have scenes together. Continuity *Hayley was last seen in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Klaus was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. Notes/Spoilers Behind the Scenes *The title refers to a of the same name starring and . It is a movie about cheerleading. Since its release, the film has become a cult classic to the popular culture. Cultural References *"Bring it on" normally is used in the context of an ensuing fight of some kind. It can also be used when confronted with something difficult. References See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide